


Homebound

by StellaAuteur



Series: Getting Grangered [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breasts, Dare, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hair-pulling, Large Cock, Strip Poker, Voyeurism, quarantined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaAuteur/pseuds/StellaAuteur
Summary: If Hermione had to look at Draco's pointy fuckin' face for one more bloody second, she was going to lose her mind. This quarantine was enough to break them. Thankfully, she's got good friends like Harry and Ginny and a round of Magical Strip Poker to try to break through the marital standoff.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Getting Grangered [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/939213
Comments: 12
Kudos: 217





	1. Day 17

**Author's Note:**

> I'm stuck in my home like most of the world (thanks COVID-19/coronavirus) and this inspiration struck. I haven't updated my longer fic because easier to fire off a standalone than think about continuity, etc. 
> 
> I'm American so if I use American references, technology, etc. and you feel it doesn't meet continuity for British standards - sorry! Quite frankly, I enjoy writing from time to time, but don't have the time to research and ensure it's meeting that level of consistency. I'd rather write and post something that's too American than not write and post at all. 
> 
> This is part of my series Getting Grangered but can be read alone.

** Day 17: **

If Hermione had to look at Draco's pointy fuckin' face for one more bloody second, she was going to lose her mind. She loved her husband, she did. That's why she let him convince her to marry him in front of the wizarding world in an absolute spectacle of a pompous, arcane, sexist, pure-blooded tradition laced, vomit-inducing affair three years ago.

But Draco Lucius Malfoy had been a (LONG) acquired taste for her ... and he was still best with a bit of distance. Sure, he fawned over her and spoiled her and basically kissed the ground she walked on. And yes, he fucked her ten ways to Sundays on a regular basis.

But the two of them still fought like cats and dogs. They tended to fight, fuck, and make up, if Hermione was being honest with herself. But a bit of distance helped ensure that that cycle stayed healthy and not hurtful. That the barbs they shot at each other were friendly and feisty, not with venom. They knew how to honestly, truly hurt each other if they wanted to. Draco knew each and every one of Hermione's childhood insecurities to pick at - of course, he did. He was the childhood bully who placed them there. And Hermione knew each and every one of Draco's childhood scars. She was the one who helped uncover them through years of counseling, late night talks after one (or both) of their night-terror awakenings.

The problem was ... there was no distance. Literally none.

"Home Quarantine with those you love" was the cutesy spin the Daily Prophet put on it. A new kind of dragon pox was sweeping the UK with no cure in sight and the cities were advising (and soon after _ordering_ ) people to stay shut in.

Hermione lasted a week longer at work than Draco, as an "essential government employee," but eventually even she was sent to work from home.

On Day 1 together, it sounded romantic, idyllic even. Hermione pictured them making love slowly, really taking their time. Reading books together over a cup of tea for Draco and her espresso. Talking at length over politics, work topics they never had the time to truly delve into and explore, debating the merits of ambition versus service at the Ministry.

On Day 5, they shut down all non-essential businesses, which was really everything outside of apothecaries, food markets, and St. Mungos. You could drop off your broom to get serviced, but couldn't step inside. The owl delivery services were busier than ever, which was ironic, considering you couldn't step into a store to buy owl food. They even had to order owl treats and food for other animals by delivery.

On Day 10, Draco smashed a bottle of firewhiskey when he realized all the good stuff was gone and he couldn't just step out to the local pub or brewmaster or hop over to the Manor Cellars to get more.

And here they were. It was Day 23 of quarantine for Draco. It was Day 17 of quarantine for Hermione.

17 days of Draco sighing loudly throughout the flat as though his favorite Quidditch team had lost the Snitch. 17 days of his bemoaning why Hermione had convinced him to get rid of his old house elf. 17 days of Hermione suggesting things they could do to pass the time, or make improvements to the flat, or get a project go. 17 days of no. 17 days of later. 17 days of sweatpants.

She’d had it. She’d started to fantasize about punching his smug pureblooded perfect statuesque nose, just like she did in her Hogwarts days. Just to her that satisfying crunch.

And the worst of it was … she knew he felt exactly the same way. She knew he was like fantasizing about doing terrible, unmentionable things to her too. Maybe elongating her teeth back to beaver status.

Because this was torture. Because this was abnormal.

Because normal people were not supposed to spend 60 minutes of the hour, 24 hours of the day, and 7 days of the week looking at one bloody person’s face! No matter how attractive they _normally_ find that person! No matter how much they _normally_ love them!

Because … as Hermione’s counterparts in America had taught her to say … _this shit is not normal!!!!_

So here she sat. At 10 in the morning. Staring in the clock in their pristine, modern, haughty kitchen. Resentful.

Because her carved of out stone, “looks like he fell from Heaven” husband is still sleeping. At 10 bloody fifteen in the morning. Like the pureblood prince he is.

“Good morning.” Draco waltzed into the kitchen, sweats hung low on his hips, showing of the v that cut down to where she knew a sizable cock was waiting. A cock that she _normally_ salivated over. She was also resentful of that cock. Sex stopped being fun on Day 10. No distance ruined everything.

“You’re just getting up?”

“Christ, Hermione – where do I have to go?”

“That’s not the point.”

“What is the point?”

“Nevermind.”

“I really want to bend you over and hate fuck you, but I feel like we’ve been there and done that already. That was last week’s entertainment.”

“I’m going for a run.”

“You know you can’t really go out. They’re saying to wear masks now, even outside. I know you’re pissed at me, but it’s not worth being unsafe.”

“I got a virtual exercise program for my muggle laptop.”

“Fine.”

They’d closed all the floos on Day 10 as well, so they hadn’t even been able to glance at or see friends. The isolation was painful. Thankfully, the ones with muggle backgrounds or muggle dealings had cell phones or muggle technology and could still be reached.

As Hermione finished her exercise and headed to the shower, she could hear Draco talking to someone.

“Christ Potter, you gotta help me, here. We’re on Death Com five.”

“You’ve got to stop watching the muggle movies, Malfoy, it’s getting out of hand.”

Hermione hesitated, hand on the doorknob. She was annoyed that Draco still always ran to Harry with their problems, but bloody hell, it was good to hear his voice.

“We’re barely talking and when we are, we’re snapping at each other like strangers. Or like fourth year.”

“You’ve had patches before. This stay in order isn’t easy on anyone and you two are in a bloody small flat.”

“I just want to – no, I need to – see someone else’s face. Bloody anyone’s. I’d be happy for a fuckin’ Weasley.”

Harry’s laugh boomed through the cellphone.

“Shut up, ferret.”

“Shite. I didn’t know you were there, Weaslette. I’m talking about your brothers.”

“Only I get to talk shit about my brothers. And we let you on the bloody Quidditch team, you arsehole.”

“Fair. I miss you.”

“I miss you too, you ponce.”

Hermione’s heart softened. This was hard on everyone. It was rare that Draco actually let his emotions show.

“We’ll come up with something and call you back. Tomorrow?” Ginny promised.


	2. Day 18-25

** Day 18-25: **

The next day, the Potters came to the rescue with offers of video phone calls with the four of them. The tension was still there between Hermione and Draco but they committed to doing a nightly phone call with Harry and Ginny after dinner.

Day 18 of mutual shut in the call was so tense that Ginny told them she’d had a better time giving birth.

Day 19 they decided they needed to play a game on Day 20 to cut the tension.

By Day 21, they were playing games on video across the team. But Hermione and Draco got in a huge spat when they couldn’t give each other clues correctly for charades and it ended with some minor hexes and storming off to separate bedrooms.

By Day 25, Ginny gave it to them straight.

“You need to get drunk. You need to get drunk and fuck.”

“We did that. A lot. Already.” Draco said.

“Draco!” Hermione exclaimed.

“What?”

“Don’t share our business.” Hermione sputtered.

“They know.”

“Know what?” Hermione asked.

“Everything. They know everything. You tell a ton of shit to Ginny and I tell a ton of shit to Harry. And what I don’t tell Harry, you probably do. They fuckin’ know, Mione.” Draco rolled his eyes.

“No, they don’t!”

“Okay fine, let’s play a little game. Ten questions. If they can answer all ten, then we just lay our cards on the table and see if they can help us.”

“Fine – but they need to answer all ten correctly. Nine doesn’t cut it.”

“Fine. You can even pick some. Let’s go.”

“Favorite sex position.” Hermione asked.

“Yours or Dracos?” Ginny asked. “Nevermind, doesn’t matter. We know both. Yours is when you start on top riding him and then he flips you over and takes you from behind doggy style. His is anal because he loves it, but you don’t let him do it as often because the preparation spells make you feel a little groggy after.”

“Oh Merlin’s Beard.” Hermione groaned.

“Correct on both counts!” Draco crowed. “Two down!”

“Where’s the most public place we’ve had sex?” Draco asked.

“In the entryway fountain in the Ministry,” the Potters said in unison.

“What’s the worst fight we’ve ever had?” Hermione asked.

“When you wouldn’t let Draco hex or duel McLaggen after he groped you at the Ministry dinner.”

“That’s four. That fucking McLaggen prick. Why did I have to promise to let George pick the middle name for our firstborn?”

“You got caught spanking Hermione at Molly’s birthday party and he was going to tell Molly.”

“Okay, so we’re sex craved perverts. Like you two are any better with that goddamn woodshed of yours. That’s five. Who does Draco still owe an apology to that he won’t give?”

“Ron for the prank last Christmas.”

“Never gonna happen, gingers. Keep dreaming. That’s six. What’s the future name for our daughter?”

“Lyra Nymphadora Malfoy. Seven.” Ginny sighed. “This is too easy, can you make it harder?”

“What does Draco make me call him if I lose a bet?”

“Lord Malfoy.” Harry and Ginny answered in unison.

“YOU TOLD THEM THAT?!?” Hermione shrieked.

“What does she ASK to call me when she’s feeling sad?”

“Daddy!” Ginny shrieked as Hermione tried to cover her month. “That’s nine!”

“Oh bloody hell. Fine. I don’t even want to ask a tenth question. This is mortifying. Let’s move on.” Hermione sighed.

They answered one more just to prove the point. Their future son’s name would be Leo Regulus Malfoy.

“Now” said Ginny, “let’s get to the bottom of this little spat,” looking excited.

An hour and a half later, it felt like they had undergone a mini marriage counseling session with Dr. and Dr. Potter.

“Alright then, so we’ve just about summed it up.” He-Potter said.

“Yeah, fine, whatever.” Draco had reached the surly stage about his fourth firewhiskey.

“First, you need to find a way to have individual space in a flat the size of … well … your flat.” Ginny said awkwardly.

“I still can’t believe you didn’t let me upgrade us to a larger place when we got married.” Draco scoffed, swirling his tumbler.

“It’s plenty large and who has the time to clean it with both of us working the way we do?” Hermione rolled her eyes.

“House elf. Cough. House elf.” Draco articulated, pouting.

“Second, you both need to exercise – both physically and magically. It’s not healthy to be all pent up the way you are.” Harry stretched his neck like the mere thought of it made him tense.

“You should duel, honestly – it’s such fucking foreplay.” Ginny winked.

“Third, you need to fuck. And not hate fuck – like actual enjoy each other fuck.” Harry said.

With that one, they’d hit a standoff. Hermione’s arms were crossed across her body and Draco shook his head.

“Ain’t bloody likely. Last time she was this pissed at me, her crotch was like a fucking jewelry vault for the Muggle Royal family tiaras. Not a soul getting in there.” Draco laughed, coldly.

“We’ll check back on item number three.” Ginny said softly.


	3. Day 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sexual conversation, but the smut starts next chapter.

** Day 31: **

By Day 31, they’d admittedly made some progress. Ironically, they were both so stubborn and pigheaded that they refused to acknowledge it. But they had.

They’d turned the second guest bedroom into an office/workout area so they’d have a space with a door that closed to get away from each other. They designated work from home hours that they’d each get the office so they felt like they actually “went” to work. Hermione, ever the early riser, worked 7 in the morning until 2pm. Draco, who was hard to wake _before_ the forced quarantine, but had only worsened since, was happy to take the second shift. He took the office from 3 in the afternoon to 6, having generally less to do working from home. It was hard to run an apothecary or potions consulting business without … an apothecary. Or the aforementioned potions.

That left 2-3 or the evenings and weekends to do some home workouts or exercise. Hermione was sometimes waking early enough to workout before her work day starting, having to not commute or get _quite_ as dressed for the office. Draco scoffed that she dressed in anything but sweats, but in true Hermione fashion, she felt that preparation was half the battle. If she wasn’t dressed _for the job_ , she didn’t feel ready to _do the job!_

Their icy freeze out had thawed enough to where they had been able to have some minor spats that didn’t feel like the world was going to cave in. They both felt hesitant about Ginny’s suggestion to duel it out, given that the last time they tried that, they’d both left with scars.

But the workouts were helping with some of the pent up aggression. In terms of the magical pent up, they’d challenged each other to some magical exercises where the wands weren’t pointed _at_ each other and that seemed to be helping. It was also challenging intellectually and helpful to reconnect on that level.

But they had one other thing that they’d committed to that they’d been avoiding talking about – weekly touchbases with the Potters. They talked to them enough. But they planned one night per week to talk, actually talk, about how they were doing. How their marriage was doing. To make sure they hadn’t actually followed through on the “I want to punch him in his ferrety fucking nose” feeling.

And it was tonight.

It didn’t take Red long to get right to the point. Draco knew it wouldn’t. It never did.

“Circe’s tits. How the fuck hard is it to fuck someone? Especially someone who looks that fucking edible?” Ginny cried out.

“Lord, Ginny.”

“Don’t Lord me – Lord HIM. He’s the Lord, remember! Lord Malfoy and his magnificent bloody thick cock!” Ginny shrieked.

Hermione covered her face in embarrassment while Harry groaned. “I’m never telling you anything sexual again.”

“Well you made it sound so bloody appealing and now you’re avoiding it like the plague.” Ginny scoffed.

“And you!” she turned her wrath to Draco.

“What the bloody hell did I do?” He said, startled.

“Nothing! That’s exactly the problem, innit?”

“What?”

“Are you, or are you not the bloke who FUCKED HERMIONE IN THE ARSEHOLE knowing FULL WELL that my brother slash her ex-boyfriend was listening in the very next room?”

“Oh Merlin’s beard.” Draco and Harry both groaned.

“You are. And the reason I KNOW THIS is because I had to hear about it for the better part of a year before I threatened to Obliviate him of everything he ever remembered from his entire life!”

“What’s your point?” Draco drawled, using his best Malfoy uninterested drawl.

“It’s this – find your fucking BALLS, man. Take her. She’s borderline in love with that cock of yours and you’re both bloody obsessed with each other. Get over yourselves and fuck it out like married couples do. Apologize. But fuck.”

There was a super long pause while both Hermione and Draco avidly avoided eye contact. 

“Well – good try, Gin. But we’re on to Plan B.”

“What’s Plan B?” Hermione asked.

“We’re all playing Magical Strip Poker.” Harry said in a monotone voice. “Everybody better get another drink. I know I am after hearing my wife go on about Malfoy’s cock for the best part of an hour.”


	4. Day 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning. Enjoy!

**Day 32 :**

Hermione had negotiated a one-day reprieve so she could be wearing the appropriate undergarments for such a game. The Potters allowed it under the stipulation that any further avoidance would result in punishments during the playing of said game.

Hermione was not unaware that Magical Strip Poker was a regular part of the Slytherin Common Room or most Quidditch locker rooms. She was definitely the most unpracticed participant. They’d set it up to run so they had their muggle tablets facing each other so they could see each other on video. Harry had somehow duplicated a set of cards so they mirrored each other. Whatever he dealt in his living room was also dealt in Hermione and Draco’s so they could follow along. _The things magic could do,_ Hermione thought, while also pondering how much money Vegas casinos had lost to witches and wizards over the years.

Instead of regular chips, wizarding poker played with a series of tokens. The tokens could be charmed to correspond to different actions or wins or losses. In this case, they would instruct a player to remove a piece of clothing or to do an act to another player. Ginny had set the act of the tokens, to both Draco and Hermione’s absolute terror and to Harry’s delight.

“Just how pervy is this going to get?” Hermione asked, suspiciously. “Are we about to see each other do filthy things to each other?”

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head about it, Hermione. Plus, there’s no secrets amongst friends. What’s the real difference between hearing about it and seeing it?” Ginny reasoned.

“Christ, He-Potter. I know you’re obsessed with seeing my cock, but if you wanted to see it, all you had to do was ask, Harry.” Draco drawled.

“I know you’ve been trying to shove it in my face since fourth year, Malfoy, but we don’t all eat snake, thanks.”

“Okay you homoerotic, lovers, that’s enough. Let’s get started.” Ginny kicked it off

Two drinks in and a decent amount of skin was showing and the ladies were starting to get tipsy. Hermione was down to a blush pink lace bra, a black leather skirt and heels. Ginny was down to a black lace thong, but still had her shirt and bra on. Draco was down to boxers, but mysteriously still had socks and shoes on. Harry was naked as the day he was born.

“Are you trying to be this bad, Potter?” Draco asked, disbelievingly. “I don’t understand. You’re actually good at strategy.”

“I have no comment at this time.”

“Shut up, Malfoy. Harry it’s your turn.” Ginny smirked.

As Harry lost another round, his strategy quickly became clear. As he was out of clothes, he _had to_ move on to acts. Hermione and Draco’s eyes widened as Harry rubbed Ginny’s clit under her thong, quickly bringing her to orgasm.

“Oh fuck. Yessss. Right there, Harry. Fuck – you know the spot. You better lose another round, Harry. That’s a good boy.”

Hermione and Draco’s eyes met and she choked on a laugh. For a second, it felt like the old them pre-quarantine claustrophobia. Like they had a secret only they could share.

“Well played, He-Potter.” Draco raised his eyebrows in salute when it was over. “I guess I’m next.”

By the time the third round of drinks followed, Hermione was getting nervous. It was apparent that no matter how excellently she and Draco played poker, eventually they would hit the acts stage of the game. Quite frankly, they were running out of clothes.

But there was another more pressing problem. Hermione was getting really fucking horny. She was _beyond_ turned on.

Ginny was now naked except for her thong and Hermione had been exposed to a magnificent pair of tits – tits that she watched Ginny fondle (for her act), pinching her rosy nipples to hard tipped perfection, and tits that she’d watched Ginny hold together as Harry fucked between them (for his act). These tits were going to haunt her dreams.

It didn’t appear that Draco was doing any better. He’d managed to keep the boxers, but lost everything else, but a man of Draco’s size had no luck hiding an erection. There was a spell Hermione knew he learned in his youth to hide it. Ginny put the “absolutely fucking NO WAY, Draco Lucius Malfoy!” on that in the last round when she caught him trying to sneak cast the spell.

Hermione was now naked as the day she was born and surprisingly, it didn’t bother her as much as she thought to be that way in front of Harry. As much as they’d always had a sibling-like friendship, they’d had a few side glance moments in their friendship (hello tent!) that kept it from feeling 100% platonic. She’d never been _interested_ in Harry, but she’d never been indifferent either. She knew he was a man of course. And from Ginny, she knew he had prowess.

The problem now was – she knew he had the equipment and skills as well.

 _Circe, she was so fucking wet._ And Draco bloody knew it, too, the insufferable bastard. She could tell from the looks he kept throwing her way.

Now it was her turn. And only an act could follow.

Of course, she lost the round. In epic fucking fashion. To Draco.

Ginny gleefully read the chip token. “Suck on the bodily part of your partner that you most desire.”

FUCK. BLOODY FUCKING HELL. _Fuck you, Ginny Potter, you smug married bastard._

Ginny’d told them at the start of the game that it was set magically to read your true desires. You could not force consent or unwillingness. Unfortunately for Hermione, you also could not lie or trick or conceal.

She could hear Ginny try to stifle a laugh as she knelt before Draco and pulled his boxers down. Harry didn’t even try to not laugh. He let it rip.

 _Why bother stalling? The game knows I’ve been dying to suck his thick cock for the better part of an hour. Might at well enjoy it,_ Hermione thought.

Draco’s angelic face looked conflicted above her. It was obvious he wanted it as badly as she did. Pre-quarantine, it was rare that they went a day without _some sort_ of sexual contact. To have a standoff this long was unheard of.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to, Mione. Honestly. Bugger the game.” He said softly, cupping her face.

“The game wouldn’t let me if I didn’t want to. It’s just letting us do what we want to without our bleeding pride in the way.”

“Amen!” Ginny cried.

As she pushed his boxers to his ankles, she heard Harry cry out.

“Bloody hell – “

Draco raised a snooty eyebrow at Harry, questioning.

“Oh jesus, fuck. Sorry.” Harry sputtered.

“I’m not!” Ginny cried. “You’re bigger than Harry and his cock was all the Gryffindor Quidditch locker room talked about. How thick is that thing, honestly? You must have stretched Mione out something good when you two started.”

Hermione tuned them out and sucked him in deep. Even though they’d been in a bit of a no-sex standstill, she was still able to get him more than halfway down on this first go. Draco groaned deeply as his head fell back.

“Christ, look at her go. I’m so fucking wet, Harry.” Ginny moaned.

Hermione sucked him deeper, slowly, bobbing her head. She felt his hand on the back of her head, guiding her. He always helped her that last inch and today was no different.

“Fuck, baby, you feel so good. I fucking missed your mouth so much. I’m so sorry. I’ll never piss you off again.” Draco moaned.

“I bet you won’t. Holy hell, Malfoy, I can’t believe she took you all the way.” Harry shook his head in disbelief.

Draco began to thrust slowly, knowing what she could take. Hermione bobbed with him, rubbing her tits against his cock here and there as she went.

“I’m not going to last long, baby. It’s been too long.” Draco gasped.

“Cum wherever you want, sir. I obey your command,” Hermione said, wide eyed before taking him all the way again.

“Holy fuck, Harry, I can’t take it.” Ginny was grinding herself against Harry’s crotch.

“Swallow me down. That’s good girl, there you go.”

Hermione took him deeper and could feel his already thick cock fill. Knowing he was about to come, she took him as deep as she could and held there. Then she looked up at him with her most innocent eyes … and tightened her throat.

“Fuuuuuck, I’m coming. Merlin’s fucking beard, your throat got tight.”

“Fuck, Harry, she’s deep throating some of that thick cock.” Ginny moaned. It was obvious that Harry was running his own sizable piece against Ginny’s clit and she was getting close to coming herself.

Hermione swallowed his come and bobbed a few more times on his softening cock, licking him clean as she came up.

“Circe’s tit, that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen, Mione. I thought I was a good cocksucker, but that was another level.” Ginny complimented, still grinding against the tip of Harry’s cock.

“Thanks. You okay there, Gin?”

“What?” she panted. “No. Oh fuck, no. I need Harry to fuck me immediately. Can we just all agree to screw the rest of this game and we can just fuck now?”

“Oh. Um, sure. So we’ll call you guys another night, then? Have fun!” Hermione chirped.

“Oh hellll no, Mione. You fucking tease. We’re finishing this off together.” Ginny moaned again.

“What do you mean?”

Draco rolled his eyes at his wife’s incessant naivete. She was adorable, for sure, but it was insane that a woman with Hermione’s sex drive was still so clueless sometimes.

“Baby – they want to fuck on their side of the video. And us fuck on our side. And we can all watch each other. You understand?”

“Oh.” Hermione’s eyes widened more. “Oh!”

“Mione,” Harry’s voice went soft. “You’re okay. If you don’t want to, it’s fine and we won’t ask again or even talk about it if you don’t want to. But we’ve seen a lot of each other tonight and I’d like to see some more if you would too.”

“I see.”

“Draco told me you guys talk dirty sometimes. Is it okay if I tell you exactly what I’d like to see?” Harry asked quietly, using his “serious Auror” voice.

“Yes, alright.” Hermione’s eyes were stuck on Ginny’s rotating hips.

“I’d like to see Draco suck on those round tits of yours. Get your nipples nice and hard. Give them a rough pinch – I bet you’d like that, huh?”

“Yesss.”

“I bet you have such a pretty little pussy, Mione. I’d like to see him work that gigantic cock of his into that tight pussy. Give it the pounding it deserves. It’s been craving for it, hasn’t it, Mione?”

“Yes, oh fuck yes.” Hermione was getting unbelievably wet.

“It’s been a bad pussy hasn’t it – denying Draco what he needs. That’s Draco’s pussy. He owns that pussy, Mione. He’s going to give it the pounding he deserves.”

By now, Harry had bent Ginny over into a doggy style position so she was still facing Hermione and Draco, her perfect tits out. He’d rocked back and thrust his cock into her waiting cunt. Ginny pushed back against him, her legs spread wide. Harry’s hands were on her arse, holding on tight and moving her where he wanted her.

“Oh fuck, Harry, you feel soooo good.” Ginny cried out.

“Do you want that, Mione? Do you want Draco to take that pussy?” Harry asked, seriously.

By now, Draco’s fingers were already thrusting inside her, preparing her, knowing her answer would be yes. He had one hand pinching her nipples roughly, the way she liked, yanking on them a little until they were hard and almost hurting.

“Fuck yes. Malfoy, I need you.”

Draco’s eyes brightened. He knew she only called him Malfoy during sex when she wanted it truly rough. This was going to be fun.

“How do you want her, He-Potter? You’re not going to be welcome in my bedroom every goddamn day. I’ll let you pick the view today.” Draco asked.

“However you can make her squeal best.” Harry groaned, pumping Ginny faster, feeling her tighten around his cock.

Draco got behind Hermione and pushed her face towards the ground. The way she was angled, her face was at crotch level view with Ginny.

“Fuck, if we were actually together, I would totally eat you out, Ginny.” Mione moaned.

“Holy shite, Mione, she’s fucking coming. Because of what you said. I can feel her pussy tightening around me.” Harry didn’t stop fucking her, but his face grew tighter.

Draco started working his cock into Hermione from behind, his hands on her ass and lower back, pushing her into a submissive bend. Once he was all the way in, he wrapped her hand around his hand and yanked back. Hermione shrieked out.

As he thrust his cock into her hard from behind, he yanked her hair back so her back arched.

“Oh bloody hell. How does she feel, Malfoy? She looks unreal.”

“She’s so bloody tight. We haven’t fucked in a bit so she’s even tighter than normal. Although she uses that pussy tightening spell Ginny taught her so it feels new every time. Fucking thank you, Ginny.”

“You’re welcome,” she half whispered. Ginny had come twice now and was basically almost fallen over. Harry flipped her over to lay on her back so she could relax while he finished fucking her.

“I’m getting close, Gin. Where do you want it?”

“Let Hermione pick.”

“Hermione – you want me to come inside her or somewhere else.”

“Come on her tits. I’m obsessed with her tits.” Hermione was panting hard as Draco fucked her harder than he had in years. She felt like he was stretching her something fierce.

Harry pulled his dick out and pulled on it once, twice, three times before exploding over Ginny tits. That was it for Hermione.

As Draco smacked her ass and pounded her into the ground, she came around him, gasping and panting. And he followed right after her, coming inside her tight pussy.

“Holy bloody hell.” Draco groaned.

“Feel better?” Ginny asked sleepily.

“Fucking bloody right, I do.”

“You’re welcome.” Ginny winked.

“Same time next week?” Asked Harry sheepishly.

“Can we wear our Hogwarts uniforms?” Hermione asked.

“Fuck, Hermione, now I’m hard again!” Harry shouted before Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy disconnected the call to have their own fun for the rest of the night.


End file.
